A not so normal romance
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: a short yokai watch story involving nate, katie, and their budding affection towards each other
1. Chapter 1

**The following will be my first ever yokai watch story. it will be mainly based off the anime series but also somewhat loosely off the video game as well. characters may act or say things differently than how they normally do, just a fair heads up. well hope you enjoy!**

it is another calm and breezy morning in the quaint little town of springdale. its officially autumn and the trees are starting to turn a lovely fall like color. as usual a young boy by the name of nate wakes up to a cool wind blowing from his window. after stretching briefly he yawns and goes to the window and looks out admiring the scenery. seeing how nice a day it is he quickly realizes he must get ready for school. he turns around slowly to see a ghostly figure right up in his face. he flinches and screams briefly then looks closer seeing that it is his trusty yokai butler whisper.

"ah good morning nate. slow to getting up as usual" says whisper

"ahh, don't sneak up on me like that whisper! you damn near scared the S out of me! phew..." says nate catching his breath

"the S? what exactly is that?" says whisper curiously

"uhh n-nevermind. anyways I better get ready for school" says nate as he looks around for his clothes

"ah yes of course, we must get ready for school" says whisper

"we?" says nate

"yes we. as you know I must accompany you at all times in case of yokai emergency" says whisper

"oh... right, I forgot a bit" says nate sighing a little

"a bit?" says whisper

"oh forget it! getting ready now!" says nate as he hurriedly changes clothes

" _man, some days I'd just like to go out ALONE!"_ nate thinks to himself

minutes later nate runs out the house door with whisper following close behind as nate's mother waves goodbye to him. nate and whisper dash down the street leading towards the school.

"can't be late, can't be late, can't be late!" says nate

soon they walk up to the school grounds and see a mass of other kids going in. nate stops to catch his breath.

"phew, thank god I'm not late" says nate

"another very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY close call nate" says whisper teasingly

"shut it!" says nate

"oh, hi nate" says a voice behind them

nate quickly turns to see katie, nate's friend and the girl he really likes, standing behind him

"oh, er, uh... h-hello katie" nate says nervously

"good morning. nice to see you here on time" says katie with a smile

"oh er yeah hehehe" says nate

"um...nate.." says katie

"huh? what is it katie?" says nate

"I uh...I was wondering um... if... if you would like to um... be my.. uh.." says katie shyly and blushing a little

"be your... what?" says nate

before katie could finish the bell rings


	2. Chapter 2

both nate and katie look towards the school as the mass of students around them all start to flock into the school upon hearing the school bell. a second later katie turns back to face nate.

"oh uh, there's the school bell. aww... oh well. um, I'll ask you what I wanted to ask later on ok?" says katie

"oh, er, ok then" says nate still curious

"well we better get to our classes, don't wanna be late you know" says katie giggling a little

"ah hehe yeah right" says nate smiling

katie smiles back then turns and starts to walk towards the school doors still looking at nate.

"ok, see you later nate!" says katie happily waving

nate waves at katie as she dashes to the school. watching her back as she leaves he suddenly remembers something.

"ahh, katie, wait!-" says nate

by the time nate calls out to katie she has already faded into the crowd of students pushing through the school doors.

"when were you... gonna tell me...?" says nate still standing in the same place

"she's already gone I'm afraid" says whisper

"yeah I see that whisper" says nate

"hmmm I wonder what she had to tell you" says whisper

"yeah me too, it seemed like something she really needed to say. also.. she..." says nate as he ponders to himself

"hmmm?" says whisper curiously

"I kinda noticed.. that katie's been acting a been strange lately. I mean, like..." says nate

"like she's being unusually over friendly to you?" says whisper

"well yeah. like, every day for the past week she's been walking home with me after school, eating lunch sitting next to me, and wanting to hang out with me on weekends. just us, no bear or eddie" says nate

"all things that you've enjoyed immensely might I add" says whisper

"gah!- no I haven't..." says nate turning away blushing slightly

"oh, wait. you don't think... she's being controlled by a yokai do you?" says nate facing whisper

"no I don't believe so. I didn't sense any supernatural aura coming from her nor did I feel the presense of any yokai. she's definetely not being inspirited" says whisper

"oh, phew that's good. but then, why is she acting so different?" says nate

"it could just be that she's developed a crush on you, dear nate hehe" says whisper grinning

"huh?! whaaa?!" says nate blushing

"er, no way! I'm going to class!" says nate shaking his head

he then runs off in the direction of the school.

"you never know nate!" says whisper floating quickly after him

from there the school day commenses as usual. nate goes through his usual school day routine from class to class. several times throughout the day in classes that nate and katie have together they find themselves locking eyes on each other even when they're on opposite sides of the room, quickly averting their gazes afterwards. later on it is now lunch period and katie is walking down a hallway with 2 classmates. as they walk it seems katie is deep in a daydream, walking with a big smile not paying attention to her friends who are walking with her and talking.

"hey, katie!" says one girl

"ah! huh?" says katie snapping out of her daze

"were you listening?" says the other girl

"oh, sorry. what were you saying?" says katie

"geez, what's with you?" asks girl 1

"you've been zoning out more and more lately" says girl 2

"oh, I have?" says katie

"yeah, I'll bet I know why you're so distracted. you're thinking about a boy aren't you?" says girl 2 grinning

"ehh? w-w-what?!" says katie as she stops walking

"heh you hit the nail on the head there. look at how flustered she is now" says girl 1 as they giggle

"d-don't be ridiculous!" says katie embarrassed

meanwhile nate is in a classroom sitting at his desk as the students have been let out for lunch break. he sits in a daze as his 2 friends bear and eddie stand nearby him.

"hey nate, it's lunch period. yo, nate!" says bear

nate remains seated as if he doesn't hear.

"eh? what's with him?" says bear looking at eddie

"it's no use man, he's in lala land" says eddie

nate continues to stay seated deep in thought with a warm smile on his face. a bit later nate is now standing near a fence on the rooftop of the school looking out into the distance.

"ahh what a nice day, such a calm breeze. it's always nice to hang out up here" nate says to himself

"still... I can't help but wonder about katie. what exactly did she want?" he says

"hohoho I think I know what it is" says whisper smirking

"don't say it!" says nate

as they talked katie made her way up the stairs and reached the door to the rooftop. she looked through the small door window and sees nate near the steel fence.

"ahh, nate!" she thinks

seconds later as nate and whisper are talking the rooftop doors open. nate looks over and sees katie approaching him.

"hi again nate" says katie smiling

"oh, hey katie" says nate

a minute or so later the two are standing nearby the fence that surrounds the edges of the rooftop.

"wow, the view from here is beautiful huh?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"uh yeah, it is a really nice view from up here huh?" says nate

"mm-hmm" says katie nodding as they continue staring into the distance

"from my point of view though, that's not the only beautiful sight around here..." thought nate as he glanced over at katie, admiring the view of her from the side

nate kept looking at katie for a few more seconds. eventually katie turned her head to look at nate and their eyes met. they both started to blush slightly, seemingly not expecting that the other would be looking. they locked eyes for a few seconds then smiled at each other before shifting back to the view of the city from the rooftop.

"so nate... how has your day at school been so far?" says katie

"hmm? oh... ok I guess. nothing special haha" says nate

"ooh I see" says katie

"well what about you katie? how's your day been?" says nate

"oh, likewise. you know, same old same old" says katie giggling a little

the two remained standing in the same spot looking out at the town as a gentle breeze blew through the area and wooshed by them.

"ahhh, what a nice breeze.." says katie

"yeah.." says nate

the two closed their eyes slightly relaxing in the moment. meanwhile whisper watched them from close by clearly bored.

"argh, come on nate! this is the opportunity you've been waiting for! your cutey pie, honey bun is standing alone right next to you and that's all you're going to talk about?! moments like this aren't going to come everyday you know. why don't you go over and take her hand, gaze lovingly into her eyes, hold her and embrace her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, maybe even give her a little smooch. you know, like the things the kids do in those lovey dovey tv shows and movies. go on nate, you know you want to! ‛oh dear sweet katie, you are the prettiest girl I've ever known. let us not hide our feelings any longer, my love‛" says whisper as he imitates nate then makes random smooching sounds floating around behind nate

"...shut up, whisper!" nate thinks to himself as his eye twitches angrily

"oh my, this is going nowhere fast. geez, it's obvious they like each other but they're both too shy to make the first move. ahh, perhaps I should use my expert matchmaking skills to set them up. hmm... no I think I'll just watch a bit longer" says whisper observing from a distance

nate and katie remain silent for about a half a minute as they think to themselves.

"aww, all this silence is getting awkward. I should say something to her.." thought nate

"now's my chance.. come on, I have to say it now" thought katie

then the two look at each other, locking eyes again for around a couple of seconds. soon they both attempt to speak at the same time.

"katie, I-"

"nate, I-"

they both stop midway hearing each other try to talk. soon after they start blushing again

"oh, you go first katie" says nate

"no no, you talk first nate. I insist" says katie

"ok... um well.. about earlier when you said you wanted to ask me something... so.. what was it?" says nate

"o-oh right... well er... um.. you see..." says katie looking down and blushing more

"hmm?" says nate a bit curious

"um nate... is there.. anyone in school that you.. you know.. like?" says katie

"huh? that I like?" says nate

"I mean, well... do you think any of the girls in our class are cute? are there any that you're... attracted to?" katie asks shyly

"ehhh? d-d-do I like any of the girls in our class?! w-well uh... n-no not really, can't say that I do er" says nate as his face turns red

"oh, ok" says katie still looking down embarrassed

"w-what about you katie? is there anyone in school you like?" says nate

"huh?! oh no no no no no, n-no one at all really!" says katie with a flushed face

"oh alright" says nate

"phew..." he thinks in relief

"um nate?..." says katie

"yeah katie?" says nate

"well... I know we've been hanging out a lot lately" says katie

"oh yeah we have" says nate

"and, the things we do together are real fun" says katie

"yeah, they are" says nate

"buf sometimes... I feel like I annoy you by wanting to do things with you all the time.." says katie

"what? that's not true katie, you never annoy me! I love spending time with you, don't even think in the slightest that you annoy me! you're the coolest, cutest girl in the school! agh!- er I mean..." says nate embarrassed

"o-oh thanks. good to know nate" says katie smiling and blushing

"ehehe" says nate scratching his head shyly

"nate... I think you should know why I've been wanting to be around you so much recently... um.." says katie pressing her fingers together shyly

"oh.. yes katie?.." says nate

"the true is, nate... I like you" katie says looking away

"you... like..." says nate

"I mean that I... like you... a lot..." she says with her face red

nate looks at her with mouth and eyes wide open, stunned hearing her say this. soon after his heart skips a beat while whisper watches intriguingly from afar.

"ohoho" 


	4. Chapter 4

"what an interesting development. I'm glad I didn't intervene. let's see what happens next" says whisper with a sly grin

"ah!... she... she really likes me?!.. no way!... am I dreaming?!" nate thinks to himself awe struck

"um katie... do you mean... like me as a friend or...?" says nate nervously

"no.." says katie shaking her head "I like you as more than just a friend nate... to be honest, I... I think I'm... falling for you" says katie looking at nate

"ahh!... you.. you.. you are?!" says nate deeply blushing

"uh-huh" says katie nodding and blushing

"uh.. I uh.." says nate trying to think of what to say

"well uh, I mean to say... I know that you're, well... normal, average, kinda plain and not really good at anything" says katie looking away at the floor

"normal, average, kinda plain, and not really good at anything?!" thinks nate

"a very accurate description hoho" says whisper

"but honestly... it's things like that that make you.. well... kinda cute. at least.. to me" says katie facing him

"oh, katie..." says nate

"but... I know that you... probably don't think much of me, other than just a friend so..." says katie looking to the side

"huh? no katie, that's not true at all! I've been crushing on you for the longest time!" says nate

afterwards he gasps and covers his mouth with his hands realizing what he just said as katie looks at him surprised.

"you have? really nate?" says katie

"ohoho, its all coming out now. juicy stuff" says whisper

"um, well yeah" nate says through his hands

"for how long?" says katie

"oh well honestly uh... since I've.. known you" says nate scratching his face

"then why didn't you say anything nate?!" says katie

"er... I didn't think you would be interested in a boy like me so I kinda kept it to myself. just thinking about saying it kinda embarrassed me. plus well... I wasn't really sure how you'd react if I told you. I thought you might hate me for it" says nate looking away shyly

"aww nate, I could never hate you. but honesty... that sounded really cute" says katie smiling

"err.." says nate blushing

"if you wanted to know... here's how I would react" says katie

she then reaches over taking nate's hand with both her hands and looks at him as nate stares at her.

"nate... I have a crush on you too" says katie looking right into his eyes

nate looks back into katie's eyes feeling the warmth of her hands on his still slightly in disbelief.

"yeaaah! ding ding, I was right on the money! haha!" says whisper floating around

"nate?"

"yes katie?"

"what I wanted to ask you earlier was this. would you... like to go out with me sometime?" says katie

"whoa ho ho! so she ends up popping the question! oooh my! let's see how you respond nate, hehe" says whisper

"g-go out? you mean, like, on a date?" says nate

katie nods and smiles.

"I guess what I'm really asking is... would you be my boyfriend... and I your girlfriend?" says katie

nate blushes then smiles and nods his head.

"ok I will, I'd love to" says nate

"ahh, great" says katie smiling brightly still holding nate's hand

"oh, katie? um I've never, well, dated anyone before so... I'm kinda new to this. hope that's not a problem" says nate

"oh no, haha. I'm new to it too, so its ok" says katie smiling

"huh? really? you are?" says nate

"yeah haha, is that so surprising? truthfully I never really thought about that sort of thing, until recently with you" says katie

"wha? just with me?" says nate

"yes nate, I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than you" says katie smiling

"ahh.. I feel the exact same way about you katie" says nate blushing more

the two face each other gazing into one another's eyes. nate takes one of katie's hands with his other and they holds hands, still blushing all the while.

"so, I guess we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" says nate

katie nods happily as another gentle breeze blows by.

"so um, what should we do now?" says nate

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" says katie

"uhhh... not sure... we could stay here like this... or..." says nate

for the next few seconds nate and katie look lovingly into each others' eyes as they continue to hold hands.

"katie..."

"nate..."

the two start to move closer to each other still locking eyes, then they seemingly lean in inch by inch as if going for a kiss.

"oh my, are they going for a smooch?! this is a kodiak moment! go nate, go go go!" says whisper looking on

nate and katie slowly move their face closer, start to close their eyes and plucker their lips. just before they lock lips however the rooftop door jolts open and two girls walk through onto the roof. the sound of the door opening made nate and katie quickly stop and the two pulled away from each other back to their original positions facing the fence as if nothing had happened. the two girls talk amongst themselves then head back inside as nate and katie breath a sigh of relief.

"phew..." 


	5. Chapter 5

"phew... that was a close one.." nate thinks to himself looking back at the doors as the girls leave

"awwwww curse it all! just when I was about to see the good part, someone had to walk in. what a buzzkill!" says whisper slightly agitated

"heh heh, that was close wasn't it? my heart almost jumped out of my chest" says katie breathing a sigh of relief

"oh yeah, mine too" says nate smiling

the two start to chuckle between themselves as whisper looks on.

"what's with the giggling? just kiss already" says whisper

"nate... we were about to.." says katie blushing

"yeah.. we were... but, the school probably wouldn't be the best place to be doing... that... you know?" says nate blushing a little as well

"yeah, you're right.. haha.." says katie

the two exchange glances for a few seconds then katie looks toward the rooftop entrance.

"well, lunch is almost over. we should probably be getting back to class now anyway" says katie

"oh, yeah you're right. man does time fly" says nate

"ok, I'm going now. let's continue our talk later. we'll meet up after school, same time as usual, ok?" says katie as she starts to turn around toward the doors

"mm-hmm, got it. see you then katie" says nate nodding

katie smiles then turns and starts to walk towards the exit.

"oh katie! let's meet outside the school gates after school lets out, alright?" says nate

katie stops walking and turns slightly to look back at nate.

"it's a date" says katie smiling as she then winks at nate

she waves her hand at nate as she turns once again heading for the exit.

"ok bye" says nate

he holds his hand up waving back at katie as she goes through the doors and makes her way down the steps.

"wow... I have a girlfriend now... and its katie of all people... unbelievable" nate says to himself almost in disbelief

then, unable to contain his excitement, he starts giggling to himself and honches over slightly with his fists balled up.

"hee hee hee, yes! me and katie, boyfriend and girlfriend! this is the best day ever!" proclaims nate

"ah I see someone's quite happy. congratulations for finally letting out your true feelings and finally getting the girl nate" says whisper floating nearby

"oh, thanks whisper... ahh! wait a minute! you were watching us this whole time?!" says nate

"oh but of course I was. I am your yokai butler after all, I am at your side always nate. but I must say I did quite enjoy that little moment with you and katie. it was quite juicy, ho ho ho" says whisper

"oh no, you saw all that!" says nate in a state of shock

"oh relax nate, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, its like like I'm gonna... TELL anybody or anything" says whisper with a sly grin

"don't you dare tell anyone about this!" yells nate

"ok, ok, calm yourself. I was just joking. I couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to, nobody can hear me but you" says whisper

"oh, yeah that's right. well I better head to class before the bell rings" says nate as he walks to the exit

"oh great, another 3 hours of boring school. I was so close to seeing a passionate kiss too..." says whisper floating along

the rest of the day goes along as normal. nate and katie sit through their classes doing their various assignments with brief interaction in between. hours later the school bell rings, indicating the school day has finally ended. all the students start to file out the school using the front door and side doors. as they all start to make their way down the hallway and out of the school gates in small groups katie is seen just outside to the right of the school gate entrance leaning against a wall waiting for nate to come out. 10 minutes go by and katie continues to wait as most of the other students have already left and the number of people coming out the gate gets thinner.

"katie!"

hearing the voice katie looks toward the gate and sees nate running out and coming over to her. she smiles as he stops in front of her panting profusely.

"hah... hah... sorry I... had to stay behind longer... than I thought... hope you... weren't waiting too long.." says nate trying to catch his breath

"oh no, I actually just came out myself. you're fine" says katie

"oh, phew.. good.." says nate exhaling

"so then, shall we go?" nate says picking himself up

"mm-hmm" says katie nodding

the two then start to walk side by side on the sidewalk going past the school grounds.

"so um, where did you want to go today katie?" says nate

"oh I dunno. where did you wanna go today nate? I'll go anywhere you want to go" says katie

"well uh.. er... I didn't really have anywhere specific in mind haha. that's why I asked you" says nate nervously scratching his head

"oh haha. well... I guess it is a little different this time around, us walking together. now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend" says katie smiling

"oh, you're right, it is isn't it?" says nate chuckling a bit

"finally, I'm out all alone with katie. now's my chance!" 


	6. Chapter 6

The two continue walking down the sidewalk now passing by Triangle Park.

"s-so then, what would be a good place to visit for o-"

"our first date?" says Katie interrupting nate before he finishes his sentence

"ehh?! d-date?!" says Nate surprised

"hee hee, yeah. I mean, that is what this is, right?" says Katie giggling and blushing a bit

"oh well, I-I guess this is kinda a date now that I think about it. haha" says Nate also blushing a bit

"no way! I'm on a date, with a girl, for the first time ever! OM freaking G!" Nate thinks to himself

"so Katie, anywhere in particular you want to go? Breezy Hills Museum? the Arcade? oh, maybe Banter Bakery?" asks Nate

"anywhere's fine. I told you Nate, I'll follow you anywhere. as long as I'm with you, I'm happy" says Katie with a bright smile

A second later Katie gets closer to Nate then slowly reaches over and takes Nate's hand into hers. Nate glances over at her as she does while Katie returns his glance with a loving stare, the pair walking side by side and hand in hand while crossing a street.

"s-she's holding my hand! Katie's holding my hand! am I dreaming right now?!" Nate thinks to himself fully blushing

As they walk through Uptown Springdale Whisper follows at a distance but is keeping a steady eye on them.

"oh ho ho, what an interesting development. ah Nate, you sly boy you. as a yokai butler it is my duty to look after you and help you any way I can, but I will respect your wishes and give you two some privacy. that being said..." Whisper says to himself floating along

A devious grin soon appears on his face, then a second later he pulls out a digital camera.

"I can't miss this opportunity to snap some pictures of the new couple on their first date! ho ho ho ho!" says Whisper as he continues to follow Nate and Katie

Over the next 3 hours Nate and Katie spent time together in Downtown Springdale, visiting several well known spots such as Arcadia Arcade, Seabreeze tunnel, and Nom Burger. they also walked together along the Rolling Waves Beach taking in the beautiful scenary and enjoying themselves every step of the way. the hours pass and it is now past 6 pm as the sun begins to set on the town. Nate and Katie are now back uptown walking along a sidewalk in the residential area, still giddy and excited having explored some of the spots in town together enjoying each others' company.

"wow, that was so fun. we got to do so much today" says Nate smiling

"hee hee, yup. it was great, but the best thing was that I got to spend more time with you, Nate. we should definitely do that more often" says Katie smiling back

"oh, uh... y-yeah you're right, hehe" says Nate looking away and slightly blushing

Katie giggles slightly looking over at Nate. eventually the two arrive at Katie's house and stand in front of the walkway leading up to her front door facing each other.

"well here we are, Katie" says Nate

"yeah, guess I better head in now. thank you so much for walking me home Nate, that means a lot to me. I had a lot of fun today" says Katie

"yeah, I did too" says Nate nodding

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun, it was a perfect first date! sooo... let's have many more, ok Nate?" says Katie smiling

"uh, er... y-yeah we... we should, heh" says Nate a bit nervously scratching the side of his face

"promise?" says Katie as she gives him a wink

"ahh! yeah, it's a promise" says Nate nodding

"great! oh, I better go in now. bye-bye Nate!" says Katie as she starts to turn and head for the front door to her house

"ok, later Katie!" says Nate waving

Katie walks about halfway up the walkway then suddenly stops.

"oh! yeah, that's right" she says to herself before turning around and running back to Nate

"huh? what wrong, Katie? you forget something?" says Nate curiously

"oh, yeah... um... this" says Katie blushing once again

she then quickly steps forward to Nate and kisses him gently on the cheek completely catching Nate by surprise. a second later she steps back looking at him lovingly while Nate, stunned from the kiss, looks wide eyed with face even redder than before. it almost appears as if steam is coming out of Nate's head.

"that's my thanks for showing me such a good time today, and... to show you my affection for you, new boyfriend" says Katie still blushing

Nate stares at her wide eyed, still speechless from the kiss.

"well ok, see you tomorrow Nate!" says Katie turning around and running towards her house

"oh, yeah. see you tomorrow, Katie!" says Nate

The two wave at each other as Katie finally goes into her house and shuts the door. Nate starts walking down the sidewalk and turns the corner heading for his house which wasn't too far away. as he walks he puts his hand over his cheek where Katie kissed him, still blushing heavily and heart racing.

"she... she really kissed me... if this is a dream... I don't wanna wake up! haha, yahoo!" says Nate joyfully raising his fist" 


End file.
